


The Fruits of Ron's Labor

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione goes into labor. Can Ron survive it?





	The Fruits of Ron's Labor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Many thanks to my beta, mench!

The Fruits of Ron’s Labor…

 

Loud snores could be heard from the bed. Ronald Weasley was lying on his back alone on the queen- sized bed that he shared with his wife Hermione. He had been utterly exhausted when he arrived home a few hours earlier.

 

 

_Around 7:30_ _that evening Ron had emerged from the fireplace in their kitchen looking irritated and exhausted. He had been gone since five that morning._

 

_He looked around the kitchen and spotted Hermione taking two bowls out of the cabinet. “What a day!” he said, clearly exasperated._

 

_Hermione smiled and approached him. “Hello, love. Hungry?” She raised herself up on tiptoe as Ron lowered his face, giving him a kiss on the lips._

 

“ _I’m starving!” Ron started smelling the air and smiled down at her. “Is that beef stew?”_

 

“ _Yes. I know it’s your favorite.” Hermione smiled and turned from him as she walked back to fetch the bowls. She then walked over to the stove and sat the bowls down upon it and starting to ladle some stew into each of them._

 

_Ron walked over to her. “You know, I just realized that I didn’t even say hello to you.” He smiled down at his wife. “So…let me do that again. Hello, love,” his hand reached down to Hermione’s very large tummy, rubbing it gently, “and how are we doing?” He reached down and kissed her forehead._

 

“ _We’re fine.” she grinned. “Bad day, sweetheart?” Ron put his hand to his forehead and shook his head miserably. “Wanna talk about it?”_

“ _First, let’s get to the table.” He grabbed the bowls as Hermione went to get two spoons out of the kitchen drawer. Sitting down in the dining room together, Ron took a deep breath. “We’ve been tailing a real slimy bloke named Feldman for almost two months now. We were this close,” he held up his hand with his thumb and index finger inches apart, “from taking him down.”_

 

_Ron put a spoonful of stew in his mouth. He smiled at Hermione, “Ood’ stew babe!” he swallowed his food and then went on, “Anyway we have this new Auror in training named Thomas Pickies…perhaps I mentioned him to you before?” Hermione nodded as she ate. “There we were -- Harry, Thomas and myself -- observing Feldman as he left a warehouse with a rather large box. All we were supposed to do was watch him, mind you.”_

 

_Ron ate a few more spoonfuls of stew before continuing, “Thomas decided that he just had to know what was in that ruddy box! Harry and I told him to just stay put and reminded him that we were only supposed to observe the bloke right now. No sooner did Harry and I turn our backs when the idiot Apparated right in front of Feldman! He tore the box out of his hands and ran down the bloody street!” Ron put his spoon down and rubbed his eyes furiously with his hands. “Harry and I then decided to go after Pickies as the git didn’t even think to just Disapperate!_

 

” _We ran and ran until we finally caught up with him in an alleyway behind an abandoned building. We were really laying into him, asking what in the name of Merlin did he think he was doing.” Ron shook his head. “He told us he just wanted to find out what was in that stupid box. He sat it down and opened the damn thing. We all peered into it and saw that it contained hundreds of pieces of parchment with what looked to be dates, maps and other information we needed to crack the case.”_

 

_Hermione said excitedly, “That should have been helpful, shouldn’t it? You got the evidence you needed!”_

 

_Ron took a deep breath. “Wait…there’s more. See, Pickies got so excited over what he had taken that he insisted that he Disapperate alone with it straight back to Auror headquarters.” Ron ate some more. “Harry and I told him that we all three were taking the box back and going through it together. He began arguing with us -- do you believe?! He kept going on about how we were trying to steal his glory or whatever.” Ron rolled his eyes._

 

“ _The idiot kept flinging his arms around wildly and was starting to reach for his wand when finally Harry just flat out Stunned him. I grabbed Pickies’ arm and we all Disapperated back to headquarters. We get to headquarters and Harry and I took the box up to the examination room to sort out, leaving Pickies knocked out in his office chair. We had papers scattered everywhere, trying to piece together a timeline of Feldman’s criminal activities. An hour or so later Pickies swung open the door and started screaming at us like a bloody girl,” He looked quickly at Hermione, her eyebrow raised, “No offense!”_

 

“ _He had totally lost it and Harry was just on the verge of Stunning him again when he whipped his wand out of his pocket and screamed Reducto! Everything started exploding around us and Harry and I ducked under the table. When it was all said and done, the idiot knocked himself into the wall with his own spell and all the parchment had been burned beyond all recognition! Two bloody months wasted-WASTED-all because a bloke was worried about somebody stealing his thunder!” Ron dropped his spoon in annoyance._

 

_Hermione sat looking at him. “Well, wait a minute, what happened to Feldman? You never said what he did when Pickies took the box from him?”_

 

“ _Ahh, yes the icing on the cake. After Pickies grabbed the box, Feldman ran in the opposite direction. We found out later from an informant that he must’ve taken some polyjuice potion as someone who looked just like Pickies took a first class Muggle flight to India.”_

_Hermione looked perplexed, “But how was he able to do that? I mean you have to have some hairs from the person you’re transfiguring yourself into.”_

 

_Ron picked up his spoon, waving it into the air, “Somehow Pickies must have left a hair or two behind…I dunno. All I do know is that even if we could find him, which seems next to impossible just now, that he’ll know we’ve been watching him. The whole blasted operation is blown now, thanks to that wanker Pickies..” Ron looked utterly depressed. He rose and went back to the kitchen, returning a moment later with another bowl of stew._

 

_Hermione, having finished her stew sat her arms on the table. “Is Pickies going to be alright, Ron? That’s a really powerful spell to be hit with.”_

 

“ _To tell you the truth I really don’t care!”_

 

“ _That’s a terrible thing to say!” she yelled._

 

_Ron cowered a bit and then said quietly, “Sorry. It’s just that right now I’m kind of aggravated with the bloke.” He looked at Hermione who was wearing a scowl on her face. “Yeah, he’ll be alright.” He assured her._

 

_Ron finished his second bowl of stew. “I’m going to go take a shower and hit the bed. I’m completely exhausted and I’ve just really, really had a bad day.” He said sadly._

 

_Hermione got up from the table and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. “Go ahead on then. I’m going up to the nursery and try to organize a few more things.”_

 

_He smiled at her and got up from the table as she walked into the kitchen, carrying their dirty dishes with her. Hermione was due at any time with their first child. She had just recently went on leave and had busied herself with trying to get everything “just right” for when the baby came home. Ron couldn’t wait for her to have their first child. Even if his day at work had been utter shite, at least at home he always felt happy and content._

 

Ron was having the most glorious dream. Pickies had somehow been transfigured into a beater’s bat. Harry and Ron were taking turns beating a transfigured Pickies into a wall over and over again.

Suddenly a wood chipper appeared and Ron was just about to place the beater’s bat into it when he was awaken by a shouting Hermione. “Ron, my water broke! C’mon, Ron, it’s time!” She began punching him in his side. “Will you get up! I have to go _now_!” 

Ron finally registered what she said and sat bolt upright. “It’s time!” He repeated back to her, his eyes wide. 

 

”Yes! I’m heading downstairs to the fireplace to Floo over to St. Mungo’s. You get dressed, grab my overnight bag and meet me downstairs!” Hermione began waddling to the hallway, clutching her enormous belly. 

 

Ron jumped out of bed and grabbed a pair of dirty socks he had thrown on the floor earlier. He then grabbed his work boots and began putting them on quickly. He reached for his work pants that were lying on a chair and while standing up he tried desperately to pull them on. Finally realizing that he couldn’t fit the pants over his boots he threw his pants to the side and raised his foot up to take his boot off. Suddenly he lost his balance and fell right smack into the nightstand. “Bloody hell!” 

 

“What are you doing, Ronald?!” Hermione shouted from the stairs. 

 

“Nothing! I’m coming!” Ron rubbed his head as he sighed in pain. He finally was able to get dressed and rushed to Hermione on the stairs. _Remember dad’s advice-never argue with a woman in labor!_ She was just coming off the first level as she seemed to be stopping every few minutes and breathing heavily. Ron grabbed her arm to help her along, he said worriedly, “It’ll be okay, sweetheart! We’ll get you there. Everything will be fine!”

 

Hermione had just stopped again and hunched over, obviously letting a contraction pass. When she had regained her composure she looked Ron up and down. “Where’s my overnight bag?” 

 

“Shite! I knew I was forgetting something!” Ron took his wand out and began waving his arm frantically. 

 

“No! Just go and get it Ro…”

 

Before she could finish Ron yelled, “ _Accio overnight bag_!” He pulled Hermione’s head down and was hit right in the face by her overnight bag. He fell backward, landing in a heap on the landing. “Bloody hell!” he sat up rubbing his face just under his left eye that was starting to turn a bluish, black color. 

 

Hermione looked down at him, her face was red with fury. “I told you to just go and get it Ronald! You know better than to Summon something that way, you idiot!” She pointed at his wand, “Put that thing away before you bring the entire house down around us!” 

 

Ron stood up slowly, as he was a bit wobbly. He reached down and grabbed her bag with one hand as he placed his wand in his back pocket with the other. He shook his head trying to get rid of the stars he was seeing before him. “Al…alright I got the bag, dear. Let me just help you get down the next set of stairs.” He reached for Hermione with his free hand and slowly they started down. Every few steps she would have to stop and Ron would rub her back.

 

They finally made it to the first floor and walked to the kitchen. Hermione grabbed some Floo powder from the fireplace mantle and said to her husband, “You follow right behind me!” 

 

Ron helped Hermione in and watched as she dropped the handful of powder and said loudly, “St.Mungo’s!” She was instantly engulfed in green flames and disappeared. 

 

Ron grabbed some of the Floo powder and practically leaped toward the fireplace entrance. Being so nervous he missed the entrance altogether and instead ran right into the brick surround. He fell to the floor, landing on his back. He had somehow managed to get the Floo powder he was holding in his face and hair. 

 

“Ohhh!” he moaned, as he began coughing and waving his hand as a dust cloud appeared in front of his face. _Bloody hell, focus Ron! Will you just focus!_ He got up slowly and got some more Floo powder out of the container. He reached down and grabbed Hermione’s bag and stepped carefully this time into the fireplace. He prayed he wouldn’t bugger this up any further and took a few breaths before dropping the Floo powder from his hand and practically screaming, “St. Mungo’s!”

 

When Ron opened his eyes he was relieved to see that he had indeed made it to St. Mungo’s. He stepped out of the fireplace, looking for Hermione. He spotted her by the front desk, sitting in an old fashioned wooden wheelchair. “Hermione!” he called to her. 

 

She turned in the direction of the sound of his voice. The closer he came toward her, the redder her face turned. When he finally reached her he could tell she was furious. “Why the hell is your lip bleeding and just how in the world did you get Floo powder all over yourself?!” Ron started to say something but Hermione cut him off. “Never mind! I don’t want to know! They’re taking me upstairs to the maternity ward. You just have to check me in, do you think you can do that?!” 

 

“Yes. Yes, I can,” Ron replied. 

 

A healer came and grabbed the wheelchair, preparing to take Hermione upstairs but not before glancing curiously at Ron. “Glamour charm gone wrong, sir?” 

 

“No!” Ron said defensively. The healer merely shrugged her shoulders. “I’ll be up there in a minute, love!” He called after Hermione. His lower back was aching and his head felt like someone was taking a hammer to it. 

 

Ron made his way to the front desk. A rather old wizard with a hooked nose and beady eyes was waiting. “Can I help you, sir?” 

 

“Yes, my wife has just been brought in…she’s in labor.” 

 

“Have you already pre-registered sir?” 

 

“I’m sure she has.” Ron said hurriedly.

 

“What is your wife’s name?” 

 

“Hermione Weasley.” 

 

The man waved his wand and instantly a parchment flew from some unknown location and landed right in front of him. He looked the parchment over. “Yes, yes she did indeed pre-register. “ 

 

Ron looked relieved.

 

“However there are still a few questions that need to be addressed.”

 

Ron groaned. “Okay, whatever! I need to get upstairs _now_!” 

 

The beady eyed wizard looked Ron over and grinned. “First child there, son?” 

 

“What?! Oh, yes it is. Could we please just hurry this along?” Ron rubbed his eyes in frustration, suddenly he felt a great burning sensation in his eyes. “Bloody hell! Ouch! What the…OW!” Ron had closed his eyes tightly. “I think I might have gotten some Floo powder in my…my eyes! Damn but that hurts!” 

 

“Hold on a minute, sir! I’ll set you right, just keep your hands away from your eyes or you’ll make it worse!”

 

Ron was writhing around, clearly in pain, “Oh, blasted! Hurry!” 

 

Ron could hear the man walking hurriedly away from him. He was trying to open his eyes that were now watering. The man finally returned with what look like a water bottle in his hands. “Okay, sir, on the count of three I need you to open your eyes as best as you can and try to remain absolutely still!

Can you do that?” 

 

Ron nodded his head up down quickly. 

 

“Okay, here we go…one…two…three! Open your eyes!” 

 

Ron did as he was told and instantly he could feel cold water being squirted at his face. Some of the water had somehow made it up his nose and into his mouth causing Ron to gag uncontrollably. When he finally stopped sputtering he shouted, “What the bloody hell do you think your doing!” Ron’s anger subsided when he suddenly realized that his eyes weren’t burning anymore and that he could actually open them. 

 

“Better now?” The wizard asked. 

 

“Um yeah, loads better. Thanks, mate.”

 

The wizard smiled and went back behind his desk. “Okay, now where were we? Oh yes, I had a few questions. First of all, is your wife allergic to any potions or tonics since she was here last?” 

 

“No, none that I’m aware of.”

 

“Are you aware of or have any knowledge as to whether she has changed her mind about what type of treatment she elects while she’s in labor?” 

 

Ron thought about it and couldn’t recall her ever discussing any such thing with him. He would play it smart and not bugger up anything she had made up her mind about. “No.” 

 

The wizard turned the parchment toward him. He handed Ron a quill. “Please sign here and initial here,” he pointed to another spot on the parchment, “and here.” 

 

Ron did as he was told. “That’s it?!”

 

“Yes. You may go upstairs now.” 

 

Ron had turned and was just starting to make his way to the lifts.

 

 “And Mr. Weasley, congratulations!” 

 

Ron turned and smiled nervously at the man before grabbing a lift up to the maternity ward. 

He stepped out of the lift to be greeted by a short, plump woman with blonde hair and red glasses.

 

 “Ronald Weasley?” she asked. 

 

“Yes!” 

 

“Thank goodness! I just received your parchment from downstairs. Your wife has been waiting for you for over a half an hour. She’s nearly driving us all mad inquiring where you are!” 

 

“Right, well take me to her. Is she alright?” 

 

“She’s progressing right along. But you aren’t going anywhere near her in the state you’re in!”

 

“What do you mean? She’s my bloody wife and I’ll be damn if you or anybody else is keeping me from her!” 

 

“Calm down, Mr. Weasley! I can set you right. Your shirt is soaking wet! Goodness, what do you have caked in your hair? And whatever happened to your face? Oh no, you’re not going in that delivery room looking like this!” She waved her wand and began muttering spells. 

 

Instantly Ron’s head and backache stopped. He ran his hand through his hair, feeling that the Floo powder was all gone. “Thanks. Now can I go?” 

 

“First things first. We now require that you put on some sanitary clothing over your clothes. These clothes have been charmed with the best anti-germ charms we know. You see unfortunately we had a chap in here a few months ago with an undiagnosed case of spattergroit! He nearly infected the entire ward! ” She grabbed Hermione’s overnight bag from Ron. “Follow me!” She walked down the hallway with Ron close behind her. She stopped at a door. “Go on in and put those clothes on top of yours, got it? I’ll be back to get you in a moment.” 

 

Ron opened the door and found himself inside a small changing room. The sanitary clothes she was referring to were folded neatly on the only piece of furniture in the small space-a simple, small wooden table. He sat aside the three smaller articles of clothing, not sure what they were for. He slipped the pants over his own and then proceeded to yank the shirt on as well. He lifted the small pieces of clothing, studying them intently. A knock at the door startled him. “Yes?” He called out.

 

“Are you all ready, Mr. Weasley?” 

 

“Um…no. I’m not sure how I wear the small bits.”

 

About that time a candy striper came by pushing a cart whose wheels rattled and squeaked loudly. All Ron could make out through the door were the words, “On your head.” 

 

Ron sighed. _Better do it, I’ve already wasted enough bloody time!_ Ron picked up what appeared to be a blue shower cap and easily slipped it on his head. The other two articles of clothing didn’t appear to be as big as the other shower cap. Ron took one in his hands and began to stretch it out as best as he could. He brought his arms up and literally squeezed the too small shower cap on his head. _This is mad!_ He reached for the other shower cap and stretched it as far as it would go and placed that on his head as well. He started to feel light headed, like all the blood was being drained from his head. 

 

“Are you done now, Mr. Weasley?” Ron opened the door, a grimace on his now pale face. The healer started to howl with laughter. Ron could only look at her dumbfounded. “Mr. We-Weasley…” She giggled uncontrollably. “You were supposed to put those two,” She pointed to his head. “Over y-your boots-not your head!” 

 

Ron groaned and started to pull them both off with great difficulty. Slowly he felt the blood rush back. He placed the booties dramatically over his boots, clearly past aggravated at this point. “Are we done here?” He asked exasperated.

 

The healer saw that now Ron had a bright, red line running across his forehead. Clearly trying to stifle a giggle the healer gestured for Ron to follow her. He could see her back shaking with laughter as he rolled his eyes. “In here, Mr. Weasley.”

 

Ron entered the room to see Hermione sitting up in bed and sweating profusely. She was panting and gripping the sheets. He moved over to her quickly, “I’m here, love.” 

 

Once the contraction had passed Hermione looked at him angrily. “Where in the name of Merlin have you been?” she asked breathlessly. 

 

“Never mind, love, I’m here for you now.” Ron looked at her nervously. She had begun panting again and grabbed for his hand. 

 

“Ohhhh!” Hermione said loudly. Ron could feel her dig her fingers into his flesh but let her do it. When the contraction had finally ceased, she roared, “Aren’t you going to breathe with me, Ron?! Remember you said you would!” 

 

“Oh yes, of course love, I’ll breathe with you…no problem, sweetheart!” The healer entered the room just as Ron had spoken. 

 

She looked down at the clip board she was holding. Evidently she had pulled herself together, wearing a more serious expression. “It says here you both attended some sort of Muggle birthing classes, is that right?” 

 

Ron, who had been watching Hermione intently looked up and said, “What?”

 

Hermione said, “Lamaze classes, Ron! You know the ones I…I had you…go…” She never finished her sentence as a powerful contraction overtook her. Hermione looked up at Ron and he joined her as she began to pant. Ron was panting furiously and started to slightly sway on the spot. 

 

“Hold on there, Mr. Weasley and I’ll get you a bag!” The healer used her wand to conjure up a small, brown bag that she quickly brought to Ron. “You’re making yourself hyperventilate! Breathe into the bag slowly!” 

 

Ron started to do so. 

 

“That’s it, take a breath in and then let it out.” 

 

The contraction now passed Hermione was able to look up at Ron. “You promised you could do this, Ronald!” 

 

The healer removed the bag from his face, satisfied that his breathing had returned to normal. 

 

“I’m sorry! I’ll help you in any way I can, I promise. It’s just that the panting thing just isn’t working for me! I’m so, so sorry!”

 

Hermione scowled at him before being overtaken by yet another strong contraction. She screamed, terrifying Ron. 

 

“Can’t you give her something for the pain?!” Ron yelled at the healer. 

 

“She wanted to have the baby naturally, Mr. Weasley!”

 

“Natural? Having a baby _is_ natural but surely being in this much pain is _not_!” 

“Mr. Weasley, when your wife elected to have a baby naturally she meant that she didn’t want any pain potions or spells used!” 

 

Ron looked down at Hermione completely horrified. “Why on earth would you do something like that?” 

 

“I didn’t…didn’t want to risk the…the baby. Ohhh! Ron I feel like I’m splitting in two!” Hermione screamed again and tears were falling down her face now. 

 

Ron, a look of fury on his face, yelled at the healer, “Do something for her! Can’t you see she’s suffering here?!” 

 

The healer took a deep breath and said calmly. “I can’t. You both signed a magical binding contract. It’s impossible to reverse it now!”

 

“Well she obviously didn’t know what she was signing up for! I know I surely didn’t! This just isn’t right, you need to do something- _now_ dammit!” 

 

Hermione screamed again, shaking with pain. 

 

Ron hunched over Hermione, kissing her on the top of the head and rubbing her back. He looked at the healer. “How much longer?” Ron asked as tears slowly started to fall from his eyes.

 

“She should be able to push very soon now.” The healer rubbed Hermione’s sweaty bangs away from her eyes, “I’ll check you dear, alright?” 

 

Hermione nodded. 

 

The healer raised up the bed sheet, pushing it up to Hermione’s waist. “Raise your knees, hon.”

 

 Hermione did as she asked. 

 

The healer waved her wand near Hermione’s opening. “Yeah, we should be able to start pushing now. Are you ready Hermione?” 

 

Hermione nodded her head weakly. “Alright, let me get some more healers in here and we’ll have this baby!”

 

The healer left the room and Ron leaned down and whispered in her ear, “I love you.” He said shakily.

 

Hermione turned her head toward him and kissed him gently on the lips. “I’m scared, Ron. I’m glad you’re with me. I love you so much. ” 

 

Ron smiled tenderly at her as the healer returned with the others.

 

“Okay, dad, help prop her up a bit. Hermione when you feel a contraction coming on I want you to push with all your might, alright?” 

 

Hermione nodded. 

 

“Grab her leg, Mr. Weasley, and push it back against her chest.” 

 

Another healer stepped forward and did the same with Hermione’s other leg. 

 

Hermione had started to pant again, giving the signal that a contraction was coming. 

 

“Okay, now, push! Push! Keep going! That’s it, keep going! Okay and stop.” 

 

Hermione was shaking horribly and Ron was looking terrified. After a few more attempts finally the healer said, “I can see the head now, mum! Push again for me!” 

 

Hermione was clearly at the breaking point and looked to Ron for encouragement. 

 

“Go on sweetheart, you can do this I know it!” 

 

She smiled weakly and pushed with all her might. Suddenly a baby’s loud wailing could be heard. 

 

“It’s a beautiful girl!” The healer smiled as she handed off the baby to another waiting healer. 

 

Ron was looking so happy he could burst. 

 

Suddenly Hermione’s eyes rolled back into her head as she started to convulse violently. The healer’s smile faded quickly as she spoke to a now frantic Ron. “You need to leave _now_ ,Mr. Weasley!” 

 

Ron looked at Hermione. “Wh-what’s happening?” Ron reached down and cupped Hermione’s face with both of his hands. He shouted, “Hermione?! Hermione?!” 

 

Two healers approached Ron trying to pry him away from her. 

 

“No! I’m not leaving her! Hermione?!” 

 

The healers had to drag a screaming Ron out of the room.  They pushed him out leaving him in the hallway as Ron pounded on the door. Then he heard his father’s voice.

 

 “Ron what’s the matter? Is the baby alright?” 

 

Ron turned from the door seeing that along with his father, his mother, Harry and Ginny, George and Hermione’s parents were all staring at him in fear. _Hermione must have arranged for owls to be delivered as soon as she went into labor._

 

Ron, clearly shaking, said distantly, “No, I think the baby’s fine. Rose is fine.” Ron brought his hand up to his eyes and began sobbing uncontrollably. He didn’t care who was watching. He didn’t care who heard him just then. His wife could be dying or dead and he didn’t give a damn about composure and decorum or being strong. 

 

Hermione’s mother spoke up, concern evident in her voice, “What about Hermione, Ron? Is she alright?” 

 

Ron couldn’t speak, he just couldn’t seem to get the words out and began shaking his head and crying harder. 

 

Everyone was silent, the only noise being Ron’s cries. 

 

Harry said quietly, “Ron is she…she’s not…?”

 

Just then a healer came through the door carrying Ron and Hermione’s baby. “You have a healthy baby girl, Mr. Weasley.” The healer said, handing the baby gently over to Ron. 

 

Ron sat himself down in one of the chairs that lined the hallway. Still crying he looked down at his new daughter with a watery smile. “As beautiful as your mother,” he said quietly. He looked up at the healer, “What about my wife? Please say she’s okay.”

 

The healer bowed her head solemnly. “We’re still working on her, Mr. Weasley. There was no indication that something like this would happen. I’ll let you know as soon as possible.” 

 

Ron held the baby tighter to him, kissing her forehead gently. 

 

“She’s beautiful, Ron,” Molly said quietly, sitting down next to him. 

 

Hermione’s mother came and sat down on his other side. Everyone was now crying silently right along with Ron. No one spoke as they waited to hear word about Hermione’s condition. No one asked Ron if they could hold the baby just yet, sensing that he needed her close to him just now.

 

After what seemed to be ages, a healer came out the door. A smile was on her face, “She’s going to be alright!” 

 

Everyone let out an audible sigh. 

 

“Is she awake? Can I see her?” Ron asked, an immense look of relief on his face. 

 

“Yes she’s awake, but very weak. You can go see her as she’s worried about the baby.” 

 

Ron held the baby snuggly with one arm as he reached up shakily and wiped the tears from his face with his free hand. He looked at everyone, “I’ll bring Rose back out for you all to see after her mother’s held her, alright?” 

 

Everyone nodded, smiling through tears. 

 

The healer held the door open for him as he came in to the room. Hermione was lying in bed with tears coming down her face. When she spotted Ron with the baby she sat up as best as she could. She said weakly, “Is she really alright, Ron?”

 

Ron had started crying again, only this time it was tears of relief. “She’s fine, love. It’s you that scared me half to death.” Ron came and sat on the bed next to Hermione. He could see she was anxious to hold their daughter and with great care he placed Rose in her arms. Ron climbed up and sat next to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. “Don’t ever do that to me again.” He kissed her temple softly. 

 

Hermione arched an eyebrow. “Do you really think I’d run out on you and leave you to raise our daughter alone?” She smiled up at him, eyeing his lips. 

 

He reached down and kissed her passionately. 

 

She could taste the salt from his tears and felt guilty for having scared him so much. “I love you.” She looked back down lovingly at their daughter. 

 

Ron sniffed audibly and wiped another tear from his face. “She’s perfect, isn’t she?” 

 

Hermione nodded as she ran her finger along Rose’s cheek. “Seeing you with our daughter, well, I don’t think I could possibly love you more than I do at this moment.” Hermione smiled up at him as Ron brought his other arm protectively around his wife and daughter. 

 

He knew he would never forget this moment. It was as if all the pieces in his life fell into place. With feelings of utter peace and happiness, Ron warmly embraced the two most important people in his life, in no hurry to let them go.


End file.
